Guardian Angel
by RavenRose8
Summary: What's the point in carrying on? Nothing was ever going to work for her, so why should she carry on in a life that will just carry on with hardships at every corner. A guardian angel shows her just how wrong she is. Triggers for Suicide and perhaps a few other things that I might not even realise.


**A/N**

 **Suicide is never the answer.** **I know the story itself may be a little random but if I've gotten across my point then I will be happy. If anyone ever needs to talk about issues or problems, my PM Inbox is open and while I may not know what to say, simply having someone listen to your problems is something you need. I listen to music rather loudly to help myself out, and it does to a point but sometimes talking about can help.** **Always remember that the sun will always return to brighten up even the darkest of days.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day. Triggers, mentions of suicide and attempted suicide.**

 **Guardian Angel.**

It was pointless, everyone hated her. They hated the way she looked and made her know it every single day, the only time she wasn't told was at the weekends.

Every single day at school everyone said about her looks, how she was a freak for having two different coloured eyes and her hair being different colours.

What was the point of carrying on when everyone would hate you? Even the teachers who heard what was said to her never did anything, as if they agreed with them.

Over the years it all just adds up into your head, being told every single day the same thing starts to reinforce this issue in your mind, until it's all you ever thought about.

This was how she found herself on the roof of her school, standing on the edge looking at the ground below. No one was in the school except for a few teachers staying behind to finish off some work.

Meaning no one was around to watch her standing on the edge of the roof, looking over to the ground as she debated with herself.

Her family loved her but she knew she was adopted by her parents, she knew since she was sixteen years old but her parents loved her, she knew it and it was the only thing holding her back but she couldn't go on.

Her parents loved her but it still played in her mind that she wasn't really theirs, that they would just stop loving her all of a sudden and hate her like everyone else.

So what was the point in staying? She'd never amount to anything or get a job because of how she looks, no one would let someone with pink, brown and white hair work for them. There's no point even attempting to live.

"It's a beautiful view up here isn't it?"

"What?" Neo shouted, falling back off the edge in shock to look at a woman sitting on the edge beside her.

"I said, it's a beautiful view up here." The woman said once more, looking out towards the sunset that was in front of them.

"How did you get up here?" Neo asked, confused how this woman was able to get there without her knowing.

"I walked." The woman stated plainly.

Neo remained silent as she took in the woman in her odd outfit, she was wearing black trousers and shirt with a corset around her stomach and what seemed like a red cloak around her body.

"Why are you up here?" Neo asked.

"I would say the same reason as you, but somehow I don't think you're up here for the view." The woman replied.

"How would you know why I'm up here?" Neo asked suspiciously.

"The way you were standing on the edge, you wanted to jump. I'm sure you would have if I wasn't here." The woman just stated bluntly.

"Why did you stop me then?" Neo asked.

"Because no one's life should finish before it's really begun." The woman said, turning to look at Neo for the first time allowing Neo to see the silver eyes staring right into her soul.

"What would you know about that? It's my choice." Neo spat back.

"It is your choice, but it won't help your problems but rather just end your own life." The woman replied back gently. "Why don't you take a seat next to me?" The woman gently suggested.

Neo carefully took a seat on the edge as the woman next to her had done, feet hanging over the edge. "What do you know about ending your life?" Neo asked.

"A lot. These people that have pushed you to it, their views don't matter. Once you finish you'll never see them again, what they say for a couple years of a life that will last eighty at least doesn't matter. It's how you handle them words that matters, find solace in something and use that. Ending your life shouldn't ever be an option, it's too permanent." The woman explained.

"But why? I'll never succeed in life, my parents will eventually stop loving me and I'll never have any friends." Neo said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Your parents will always love you, and if you feel that they will stop because you're adopted then you're wrong. They chose you, remember that. And why don't you think you'll succeed in life?" The woman asked.

"Because of how I look, no one would hire me with this hair." Neo said.

"If you have the right skills then the looks don't matter. It's rather what you actually can do, and you're smart. Really smart so I'm sure work shouldn't be too bad." The woman explained, easing some of Neo's worries.

"What I say won't help, maybe it'll only stop you for a couple days. I don't know. But maybe you'll think twice if it ever comes to this again. There are people out there who love you, they will miss you if you vanish and I can tell you. The afterlife isn't very nice, you want to stay away from it as long as possible." The woman explained, looking at the sunset.

"The sun's light fades away but it will always return shortly after it vanishes. Remember that even in the darkest night the sun will return to shine its light on the world again." The woman said, her voice wistful.

"What's your name?" Neo found herself asking, drinking in every word the woman was saying, finding that the words were calming to her and while she felt the darkness telling her to jump and that it wasn't worth it was still there, instead the thoughts were too far away for her to even realise they were there. It didn't click in her mind to ask about how she knew so much about her.

"I need to go. Remember what I said, if it helps you then maybe I've done something good." The woman said, standing up the woman walked towards the stairwell leading back downstairs. "Oh and it's Ruby." Ruby said, before opening the door and going down the stairs.

Running after her Neo reopened the door as she tried to find the woman but couldn't find her anywhere. She searched around the entire school but couldn't find the woman anywhere.

The next day Neo sat through school, ignoring all the comments thrown her way, using Ruby's words to help her through the day. After school had finished she immediately made her way to the roof in an attempt to find the woman again but she was upset to discover the woman wasn't there.

For the next two weeks Neo attempted to find Ruby again, each day she went up to the roof to find her as she didn't know where she could find her.

In the end after the two weeks Neo decided to try other means to find this woman. In the end she had gone to her favourite teacher, Roman Torchwick to ask after the woman.

"Um sir, do you know someone called Ruby?" Neo asked.

"Hmm, I know a few Ruby's. What are they like?" Roman asked.

"She's odd, she knows a lot about me but I've never met her before. She also has silver eyes." Neo pointed out.

Neo watched as Roman paled at the mention of silver eyes prompting Neo to question him more as she watched him close the door and make sure no one else was around.

"Silver eyes with a red cloak?" Roman asked, sitting down in front of Neo.

"Um yeah, how did you know?" Neo asked, confused as to how the man knew about Ruby and the reaction it invoked.

"Her name was Ruby Rose, she was a student here at the school a couple years ago. Best student in the school, excelled in everything she did and she had a lot of universities begging for her to go there." Roman started to explain, pride feeling his voice as he spoke about the woman.

"What happened to her?" Neo couldn't help asking.

"No one recognised the signs, everyone knew she was a bit of a loner with no real friends but we assumed it was part of her personality. She was a little anti-social, much preferring her own company over those of other people. She also wore clothes that not many people wear, the cloak being the most obvious thing." Roman said.

"Without warning she just jumped from the roof of the school, there was a teacher, Miss Goodwitch who arrived first. You see Ruby was adopted by Glynda at a young age, she looked after her and helped her learn everything she did, giving her what she needed to keep learning so it came out of the left field when she jumped." Roman explained, mournful at the story.

Neo listened with rapt attention, knowing that Glynda Goodwitch who taught English in the school was known for being harsh and cold to her students.

"She was barely alive by the time Glynda arrived, I've never seen the woman cry before but she did then. They rushed Ruby to hospital but after that no one was told anything. About a month later Glynda returned to work as you see her now, she became cold and much tougher on her students but she also picked up on students with problems or bullies rather harshly when she can." Roman explained.

"But why didn't she help me?" Neo asked under her breath.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't notice but if you tell her it'll be sorted quickly." Roman stated.

"So what happened with Ruby?" Neo asked.

"We don't know, only Glynda knows but some students have said to have seen her before, on the roof where she jumped but that's the only place people ever see her. And those who see her are only those contemplating jumping, she talks them out of it each time." Roman stated.

Neo froze up at the news up at what Roman said to her, working out that Roman knew why she was up there.

"Yes I know Neo, I'm sorry that I didn't notice before but I've been keeping an eye on you. So has Glynda but we only see you on the roof attempting to find her again." Roman said.

"How did I not notice?" Neo asked aloud.

"Maybe because your mind was on something else." Roman said gently, "If you want some advice, stop looking for her. It won't end well, I can promise you that. Stop looking for her before she breaks your heart." Roman said cryptically before telling Neo she could go now.

Not listening to Roman's advice the next day Neo went back up to the roof at the end of the day and she found Ruby sitting on the edge once more looking at the sunset.

"You're back." Neo said, going over to sit down next to Ruby again.

"I never left." Ruby said, not looking over to Neo.

"I want to thank you for stopping me. I'm glad I didn't jump." Neo said.

"I'm glad that you're ok, how are you doing?" Ruby asked softly.

"Much better, the other students have stopped bullying me now and I've been offered a place at a university as well, Beacon University to study. This all happened the next day, I was so happy but I couldn't find you anywhere to tell you. Then I spoke with my teacher Mr Torchwick." Neo said cheerfully, before becoming sad again.

Ruby smiled at her as she spoke fondly, "I always liked Roman, and I knew her from a young age. He was so nice and always called me Red. He's a great teacher. I miss talking with him." Ruby said wistfully.

"He uh, he said that you jumped from this roof." Neo stated.

"He's right you know? You shouldn't keep looking for me, I'll only break your heart if you do." Ruby stated.

"Why? Why would you break my heart?" Neo said.

"I just will, I can't not break your heart." Ruby said.

"What are you?" Neo couldn't help but ask.

Ruby laughed humourless at the question, "I don't know. It depends who you ask, but they don't know the truth, no one ever asks." Ruby said humourlessly despite her laughter.

"What do you think you are?" Neo asked softly.

"I don't know. A girl is the first thing I think of, but I don't know. I simply am. I just sit here all day, waiting for people to speak to when they come up here. I don't even know how I got here, I just woke up and was here one day. Only speaking to those who come up here with dark thoughts clouding their mind." Ruby said, looking across the sunset before she suddenly changed attitude.

"The sunset is truly a beautiful thing, we take it for granted. It's just something that happens every day so no one really takes the time to notice it. You can learn so much from just noticing something and maybe if one person takes the time to notice more people will take the time as well." Ruby explained.

Neo remained silent as she once again drunk in Ruby's words, finding a different meaning about the words themselves.

"I'm glad I met you, but this will be the last time we see each other. Just remember that you are never alone. Glynda can help, so can so many people if they just take the time to notice." Ruby said, standing up once more as Neo was locked on the edge sitting down.

"I hope you do well in life where I've been unable to. Enjoy it to the fullest. I'll see you later." Ruby said, leaning down to kiss Neo on the forehead before vanishing down the stairs like before.

Neo didn't bother going after the woman, knowing she wouldn't be there. Neo didn't know how long she sat on the edge silently crying, nor did she notice when Miss Goodwitch came up to the roof and sat down next to her, hugging her as she cried.

Nor did she noticed the silver eyes looking at her from the doorway crying silent tears in return before the eyes and the body dissipated with one last, loving look thrown towards the woman.

 _Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone. You...just aren't here right now."_


End file.
